Episode 3-25
Summary Agni continues to fight in the air while Gandharva fights from the ground, until Agni has a vision of Brilith having collapsed. Both his vigor and his body plummet. In Rindhallow, Claude shows Laila an official letter from Atera with news of Brilith's condition. He states that since she was in the next room during Saha's murder, she felt the most shocked as soon as Asha's existence began to return. He begs Laila to use Dream Tracking to wake up Brilith, but Laila cautions that not only could she be having a mental breakdown, but she herself is unable to get to Atera. Claude suggests that she call Chandra in order to teleport her, but she says that she is unable to. Claude then stabs her desk with a dagger, suggesting that Chandra will appear immediately if he felt her life was threatened. Laila claims that it would be risky. Claude observes that this is unlike her to not give the safety of the cities her highest priority. Gandharva asks Agni if there is a problem with his summoner, and if so, he should return to Atera immediately. Agni replies that he lacks the required vigor to teleport, and informs Gandharva that he has always betrayed his trust. Agni adds that he is simply putting off the inevitable, and if it was not for Menaka, he would not have given him this last chance. Chandra appears, and asks Agni what happened. The fire god asks him to take him to the Temple of Earth so he can operate the barrier, but Chandra replies that he is not strong enough, especially due to the fact that he still has yet to recover from the penalty for using the Neutral Bow seven years ago because of Gandharva—who is surprised to hear this. Agni claims that there is no other way, and asks Chandra to take both him and Gandharva to the temple; because once the Tarakas open their eyes, even this nastika will be at the mercy of the fighters. Agni tells Chandra to take Laila to Atera, like he himself did before, but the God of Darkness balks, claiming that Laila does not trust him enough. Agni tells him to put his trust in her, because she can deceive herself for the greater good. Laila sits at her desk with her mask in front of her, as if she is waiting. Currygom's comment (Quiz) The thing that Claude brought out was mentioned somewhere in Season 2..!! Afterword I received a gift from a reader. Thank you! I'm going to write the afterword today, so I'll make a separate post about the gift a few days from now! Thank you so much!!! Falling Agni has no wings. The wings weren't just decorative? Of course, he doesn't have to flutter his wings to fly... flying is one of his abilities. It's true, not every character requires wings to fly, such as God Kubera, and there are also those with wings who are unable to fly...(?!) Your... shoes have a lot of height. Some of you asked about the height of the characters in Season 3. The characters most likely to be taller than they were seven years ago are those who grew during that time period. For example, Laila and Claude are still the same height that they were in Season 2. They're both adults, already grown up... Yeah? But why does Claude seem a bit taller than Laila? It's because of his shoes, of course. You can't grow taller but you can wear thicker soles or higher heels. You can't grow your hair back but you can wear a wig... I like Claude. I really do. What clan did they belong to? It would've been funny if they fell straight down because they couldn't fly... but it looks like nobody who can't fly has appeared. Chandra has a headache today as well. Towards the end of Season 2, Agni fired the Neutral Bow in order to stop Gandharva's attack on Aeroplateau. What could the penalty that he received possibly have been, especially since a few of you have said that it appears as though he didn't get much of a penalty at all...? (Drumroll!) You'll see what the penalty is in the next chapter, The Value of a Life! Notes * The flashbacks that are shown as examples of Gandharva's betrayal of Agni's trust are from Episode 14, Episode 18, Episode 2-63, Episode 2-68, and Episode 2-164. * This is the second flashback of Menaka and Agni's conversation, the first being in Episode 3-21. * The dagger that Claude used to stab Laila's desk was previously seen in Episode 2-64 along with the vajra Asha received from Riche Seiran. * Agni once told Brilith that if she had not had absolute faith in him, she would have turned into a pile of ashes when he teleported her to Aeroplateau. Laila shows a lot of disdain towards Chandra, so he is reluctant to teleport her since he fears it could kill her. References